


A Stroke of Luck

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_getlucky, Dirty Talk, Facials, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius wants to sleep with the Potters. All three of them. When he gets invited to their house, he makes sure to drink some Felix Felicis. How lucky does he get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> There is a spoiler pairing which I have not listed.

Scorpius was never one to hold back. He set his sights high, the sky was the limit. 

He wanted the Potter men and he wanted them desperately.

_All three of them_.

As luck would have it, he and Al had been dorm mates and had helped each other out from time to time. By the time they left school, hand jobs had become blow jobs which had then become fucking pretty much any chance they got. 

When Al invited Scorpius to their house over Christmas hols, Scorpius knew it was his chance to have Al, James, and their father, the one and only Harry Potter. 

Scorpius's cock signaled its approval with a hearty twitch.

There was just one thing Scorpius needed to be assured of his success: a dose of Felix Felicis. 

He waited until his father had gone out for the evening and then found his secret stash of potions. Of course, his father believed they were well hidden, but Scorpius had no trouble dismantling the wards. 

Opening the chest, Scorpius eyed some of the phials and was careful not to touch them. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what some of them did, but he easily found the one his was looking for in a miniscule phial, the potion the colour of liquid gold. 

He checked the time. Half six. Twelve hours would bring him to the following morning. Perfect.

Scorpius exhaled and removed the stopper, then brought the potion to his lips and swallowed. 

He blinked, waiting for the potion to take effect.

Yes, he would put away the potions chest, then change his clothes. Dress to impress. He had those Muggle jeans that made his arse look absolutely edible....

~*~

"Hey, Scorpius," Al greeted him when Scorpius stepped out of the Floo at precisely seven o'clock with not a hair out of place. Al leaned in closer and said, "You look good. Wow."

Scorpius smirked, his natural charm only enhanced by the potion, and reached around to cup Al's arse.

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

"God, I hope so," Al said, pressing his body to Scorpius's. 

"I want you to suck me," Scorpius said into Al's ear.

"Here? Now?" Al said, eyes darting toward the corridor. 

"Yes, now." Though it was incredibly risky, Scorpius knew it would be fine. It was the right thing to do, he was sure of it.

He undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip. 

Al eyes were on him as he pulled his cock from his pants.

"Been missing this," Al said as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his fingers around Scorpius's cock. "Missed you." He sucked the head into his mouth and Scorpius let out a soft sigh.

He ran his fingers through Al's messy hair, rolling his hips lightly as Al bobbed his head, warming to his task. 

Scorpius idly wondered how many times he could come in one night. 

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled. Scorpius turned to find James leaning against the wall as if he'd been watching for some time. Al pulled off, but Scorpius put his hand on Al's shoulder and Al didn't get up.

"Planning to join us?" Scorpius asked casually. 

"Only if I get to fuck you first." James's lips twitched and he straightened as he pulled away from the wall. "He can have my sloppy seconds. How does that sound, Albus?"

Scorpius looked down at Al, who grinned up at him. "If Scorpius is in, so am I."

Heart thundering in his chest, Scorpius almost couldn't believe how well this was working. He'd expected good luck, yes, but this was almost too perfect.

"Definitely." He put his hand back on top of Al's head and pushed. Al took him into his mouth again while James sauntered over to the sofa. 

He flopped down and splayed his thighs. Scorpius could see the outline of his length as his jeans pulled tight across his groin.

"Don't mind me," James said, hand now over that bulge, rubbing firmly. "I'll watch. For now."

Al moaned and began sucking Scorpius harder, moving his mouth faster, taking him deeper.

Scorpius snapped his hips forward, his fingers tugging on Al's hair, fucking his face. 

He was getting close—orgasm number one, he thought wickedly—when James said, "Come on his face."

Scorpius pulled back the instant before the first drops of come burst from the tip of his cock.

Al's eyes were closed but his mouth was open and come spilled across his cheeks as well as across his tongue.

Al opened his eyes and they were greener than Scorpius ever remembered seeing them. He raised his hand slowly and trailed a finger through the mess on Al's cheek. Al turned his head and caught Scorpius's finger in his mouth.

"Fuck, that's hot," James said, standing and pushing his jeans to the floor.

"No pants?" Al asked.

"Thought I might get lucky tonight." James shrugged. "I figured one of these days Scorpius would let me have his arse."

"You wanted me? Before?" Scorpius said, his mind racing.

"Everyone wants you, Scorpius." Al stood up and wiped his face on his shirt, then Banished it. "Even Dad said once that you were a good looking young man."

If Scorpius had still been hard, he'd have come again. James wanted him and Harry Potter thought he was fit.

_Fuck._

Keeping his cool, Scorpius shucked his jeans and pulled off his shirt, tossing it in Al's direction. Utterly confident in his attractiveness, he walked toward James. 

"As it happens, you are in luck."

James reached out both hands and ran them up the back of Scorpius's thighs, over the curve of his arse and then down again. 

"Let's get you ready then." James looked around Scorpius's hip and nodded his head toward Al. Scorpius turned around and watched as Al turned the wingback chair into a luxurious bed.

"That's a fine bit of magic, Albus." 

"Thank you," Al replied, inclining his head. He climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

James grinned and pinched Scorpius's arse. "On your hands and knees. I want to see that little pink hole I'm going to fuck."

Scorpius felt his arousal beginning to stir again as he positioned himself. There was Al, next to them on the bed, waiting his turn, while James moved behind Scorpius and spread his arsecheeks.

"Albus tells me you like a bit of foreplay before the main event," James said lightly, his thumb teasing Scorpius's hole. 

When Scorpius looked at him, Al just shrugged. "Can't keep many secrets from him."

Scorpius would have replied but he then felt a tongue on his skin, and he let out a sound that was certainly not a whimper.

James licked across his hole with the flat of his tongue and Scorpius was soon pushing back against him, wanting more.

"There's nothing quite like a tongue in your hole, is there?" Al said, softly. He had his hand around his cock, stroking himself lazily.

Scorpius saw a drop of precome welling at the tip and licked his lips.

"Hungry for it?" Al dropped his voice so only Scorpius could hear. "Aching for a cock in your mouth as well as your arse?"

Before Scorpius could reply, James had slipped two fingers inside him, making him groan and shudder with pleasure.

"Fuck," he gasped out. 

"We're getting to that," James said with a chuckle, continuing to stretch and loosen him.

"How many fingers would you take? Three? More?" Al said, shuffling closer so his cock was almost in front of Scorpius's face. 

He leaned forward, opening his mouth but Al didn't let him get more than a taste. 

"I'm going to fuck you," Al whispered. "But only after you're full of Jamie's come."

"Please!" Scorpius begged. "I'm ready!"

He saw Al nod toward James, and then Scorpius felt the loss of his fingers, only to be replaced by the blunt head of his cock.

"Do it fast," Al said, his hand carding through Scorpius's hair. "He wants to feel it."

James thrust in hard, Al's fingers tightened, yanking his head up, and Scorpius cried out. 

It was glorious. He was rougher than Al ever was, manhandling him as his fingers dug into Scorpius's hips, sure to leave marks come morning.

"Fucks like a demon, yeah?" Al said, stroking himself faster now, though Scorpius wasn't even paying attention anymore. His mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath, James pounding into him like a fucking machine. 

James plunged in, hard and deep, pushing Scorpius forward. He pushed back against James, trying to keep himself from falling off the edge of the bed. 

His cock was hard again, precome running down the underside as James hit his prostate with every thrust. 

"Oh, God," Scorpius said, feeling his balls tighten. He was going to come, untouched, like a schoolboy. 

James grunted, slamming into him faster and faster, crying out as Scorpius's arse spasmed around his cock as Scorpius came, pulling him over the edge with him.

Scorpius's arms gave way and he fell against the mattress. 

"Fuck." James flopped to the side, making the mattress rock. "Damn, you're a sweet piece of arse, Scorpius."

"Thanks," Scorpius replied, though it was muffled as his face was squished and he was unwilling to move. 

"Lovely," he heard Al say and then felt two fingers in his arse again, slipping through the come that was slowly leaking out. "Always wanted to do this."

"Lemme see you fuck him," James said, hand running up Scorpius's sweaty back, then down to the curve of his arse. "Use that hole, Al."

When Al's cock slid into him with a wet squelching sound, somewhere deep in his balls, a spark of interest began to slowly burn.

Al's weight pinned him to the mattress and Scorpius couldn't lift himself up, didn't even want to. He let Al pound into him as he rocked against the mattress, hoping to get a rise out of his cock again.

"Fuck yeah," Al breathed out and started fucking him harder. "Come on, Scorpius. You can come at least one more time tonight." 

"You're a cockslut, Scorpius." James nipped at his earlobe, tugging with his teeth. "You'd let me fuck you again after Al's done, wouldn't you?"

"Yesss," he hissed, hardly able to speak anymore. His mind had turned to mush. All he could think about was getting fucked over and over again. 

Scorpius's eyes rolled back in his head when Al found his prostate. He couldn't possibly get any luckier than this.

~*~

Scorpius woke to the sound of Al's soft snores. James must have found his way back to his own bedroom.

Shame. 

Slipping out of bed, Scorpius went to relieve himself and caught sight of the Muggle clock on the wall. 

3:07.

Scorpius still had over three hours left to seduce the last of the Potters. 

He grabbed Al's dressing gown from the back of the door and silently crept along the corridor. 

Toward Harry.

The door was almost closed, but it wasn't quite fully shut and Scorpius pushed with a feather-light touch.

The bed was bathed in moonlight. Scorpius could see the duvet shifting, hear it rustling. 

Maybe Harry was having a bad dream and needed Scorpius to "comfort" him.

Scorpius took one step into the room and then he heard it.

A voice. Harry's voice.

"Fuck, Draco."

Scorpius stared at the bed, unable to move his feet, and listened to the heavy breathing and the squeaking of the bedsprings. 

Twin shuddering groans and all motion stopped. 

Scorpius heard his father say, "I don't have to stay." He recognised the note in his voice. The hint of nerves.

This mattered to him. 

Scorpius held his breath.

"I want to tell the children," Harry said firmly. "Al and Scorpius are already close. Closer than they've admitted." 

Scorpius's father snorted. "They aren't subtle, are they?"

"With luck, they'll be happy for us."

Scorpius stepped back out of the room when soft snogging sounds gave way to breathy moans once more.

Back in Al's room, Scorpius slid under the sheets and pulled Al close, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Mmm." Al pushed back against him. "Another round already?"

The doorknob turned and James stepped into the room, then climbed back in bed behind Scorpius, his cock hard against Scorpius's arse.

Later, as the first rays of the sun peeked through the heavy curtains and the effects of the potion were wearing off, Scorpius wondered how it was that he hadn't been lucky enough to have Harry Potter. 

His desire for all three Potters was still intact but tempered by the knowledge that his father had already claimed one for his own.

Perhaps it was his good luck that had kept him _out_ of Harry's bed. His father would have been devastated, he knew. 

Unless Scorpius could convince him to share. But no, two Potters were enough for him; he'd let his father keep the third, being the generous sort that he was.

Scorpius also didn't know if the Felix Felicis had increased the number of orgasms he could have or if that was just from having two wickedly talented partners at once. He was definitely looking forward to finding out, later that day if his luck held out. 

Looking from one tousled head to the other, sandwiched as he was between James and Al, Scorpius closed his eyes again, feeling quite lucky indeed.

  
_"Remember that sometimes not getting what you want is a wonderful stroke of luck."_   
― Dalai Lama XIV (who I am sure would love to know I've quoted him on this filthy piece of porn)


End file.
